Mistletoe and Wine
by Chapa'ai-hi
Summary: IT'S CHRISTMAS! Helen and Nikola spend Christmas together. Set during the time when Nikola was devamped :


_**Mistletoe and Wine**_

**~ A/N ~**

**Hiya guys! Merrrrrry Christmas! This is just some Teslen shippy-fluffy-funny-Christmas rambling XD This is set during the time Nikola was devamped because then he would be affected by wine! :D So for the purposes of this story, he was devamped during Christmas (not sure he would be in canon anyway?)**

**I used this song since it mentioned wine and mistletoe, and it worked to my advantage XD It's called 'Mistletoe and Wine' by Sir Cliff Richard. You don't have to have heard it before, but it might help you get the tune :D I'm not sure if I would count this as a song!fic, so I'll let you decide! :D**

**One last thing, don't ask me where the rest of the team are, they have convienently gone out! ;)  
><strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><strong>

"Merry Christmas, Nikola!" Helen said with a wide smile as she handed him his gift. "I think you'll like it."

"I'm intrigued!" Nikola wiggled his eyebrows playfully. With long fingers he carefully unwrapped the cylindrical shaped gift, covered in deep purple wrapping paper.

Helen tapped her foot lightly, "Just rip it open!" Helen laughed. "It's not like you're going to keep the paper."

"Of course I'm not, but I do like to treat things with a modicum of respect. Especially when this gift is from you, my dear." He looked up from his painfully slow unwrapping to smirk at her.

"Well, you're killing me here!" she laughed.

Nikola pulled the last piece of cellotape off the present and pulled away the paper. Inside was a wooden box with an old fashioned map painted on it. It had a small clasp which he undid and lifted up the lid. Inside where miniature bottles of his favourite wine; Bordeaux, Premier Cru, Chateaux Margot, and a few other vintages from the year of 1880. His eyes wide, he reached inside and lifted up the Bordeaux.

"Wow, Helen!" he grinned as he admired the bottle in his hand. "These are my favourites, I thank you dearly!"

He turned to Helen who sat cross-legged on the window seat beside him. Behind them was a view of Old City, alive with bright Christmas lights covering the tall buildings like blankets. The lights reflected off the river just outside and gave a cosy feel to the Sanctuary this evening on Christmas Eve.

"You're welcome, Nikola" she smiled warmly, glad that he liked his gift. But really, this was Nikola. Of course he liked his gift. He was with wine as fish were with water, strawberries with cream, tea with scones.

He hesitated before reaching out to embrace her in thanks, wrapping his slender arms around her jumper-covered shoulders. She returned the hug, snaking her arms around his sides.

"And now for your present!" Nikola pulled away quickly as he beamed brightly.

"Nikola, you didn't have to get me anything!" she said.

"Nonsense. Think nothing of it!" he replied as he reached behind him and brought out a small, square shaped gift and handed it to Helen.

Although small, it was rather heavy. She shook it and held it to her ear.

"Ah, you might not want to do that, it could break,"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Helen was a much faster unwrapper than him, although she did take extra care knowing that whatever was inside was fragile. Pushing away the paper, she uncovered a small black box with the words 'Srećan Božić!' on the top. Merry Christmas, she thought absentmindedly. She ever so carefully opened the flap, careful not to rip the box, to find a beautiful snowglobe with a small building inside.

"Remind you of anywhere?" Nikola smiled, watching her with anticipation.

She gasped slightly. In the centre of the snowglobe stood a miniature version of Oxford University, a place special to her heart. The place where her life had truly started, the foundations of her work and the basis of her beliefs. She had so many fond memories of those years.

"Oh my god, Nikola! How did you find this?" she looked up at him with glittering eyes.

"It took a while, but I know a guy who has a friend who knew this girl who's uncle makes them." He shrugged.

The thought of him going to all that trouble made her heart warm.

"Thank you, I love it!" she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

He buried his face in her hair. "You're most certainly welcome Helen. It was well worth the trouble if only to see you smile like that." He said happily.

She pulled away and grinned, "I really do love it!"

"Good!" he said smirking. "Now, it's time to dance and be merry!" he stood up quickly and strode over to the CD player on her desk, put in a CD, and pressed 'play' before walking back.

He held out his hand curtly, "milady,"

She blushed slightly and took his hand gently, walking together over to the centre of the room.

"I like your song choice," she said as the music filled the air. "never would have thought you'd like Cliff Richard!" she said, amused.

"Maybe your Britishness rubbed off on me, but yes, this is a classic!" he bounced comedically, making Helen chuckle.

She put her left hand on his hip while the other hand rested on his shoulder, him mirroring the action. They danced a little in comfortable silence, swaying gently to the rhythm.

Before long, they were laughing as they both hummed to the music. As the chorus came back around again, they started to sing in harmony, causing them to laugh even more.

"Christmas time, mistletoe and wine, children singing Christian rhyme," Helen giggled and Nikola grinned. Maybe they had had a little too much to drink earlier.

"With logs on the fire, and gifts on the tree, a time to rejoice in the good that we see," They twirled around the room merrily.

They continued on this way until the end of the song, when a slower melody filled their ears. They both stopped dancing and sunk into the sofa, still laughing.

"Haahaa! Who knew that song was so fun!" Nikola chuckled.

"I think the wine helped us along the way!" Helen joked.

"Well, the song's about two of my favourite things. Wine and Mistletoe!" he smirked.

"Mistletoe, really?" she scoffed.

"Oh yeah, mistletoe is great! Cause then you can do this!" he jumped forward suddenly and kissed her quickly.

"Nikola!" She tried to sound angry, which failed and just came out sounded flustered. "There's not any mistletoe here!"

"Look again, Ljubav," he motioned with his eyes upward. She followed his bright orbs and low-and-behold he was holding up a small piece of mistletoe above their heads.

She rolled her eyes. "Only you!" she laughed.

"Uh-huh!" he leered, still dangerously close to her face. "I forgot to tell you my third favourite thing..."

"And what's that?"

"Ah, Helen, do you really need to ask?" he grinned as he took a sip of wine.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><strong>

**~A/N~**

**Whoever gets that last line, free Tesla cookies and... I LOVE YOU! ;D**

**This story was cooked up by my amazingly random mind when I went xmas shopping. I saw this wine set - the one Nikola got given – And... it kinda went from there! ;D**

**Also, the wines used in this were all vintages that Nikola has drunk in the show :P**


End file.
